Behind Closed Doors
by NevynR
Summary: What Rick and Kate get up to behind closed doors in nobody's business but theirs. They have a system, and it works for them, oh boy does it ever.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Behind Closed Doors**

**Rating: M. very definitely M. Contains adult situations (you know i mean smut, don't you?)**

**Summary: What Rick and Kate get up to behind closed doors in nobody's business but theirs. They have a system, and it works for them, oh boy does it ever.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, never did, probably never will.**

**Author's Note / Warning: ok, folks, this one was written at the special request from my bemuse (beta and muse :-p) Manuxinhace. This contains smut, and almost nothing but. _That being said, it contains some things that you may be a little uncomfortable with (namely bondage, and some light BDSM)._ If the thought of this offends you, please do not read this fic. You have been warned. That being said, if this happens to tickle your fancy, or you have something constructive to say about it (or just enjoyed it), please let me know. reviews would be greatly appreciated, and read over and over when i get unhappy about things :-P**

* * *

><p>They had a system for keeping things under control. It may not have been conventional, but it worked for them. Oh boy, did it work.<p>

Whoever was in charge in public took a back seat in private. They took it in turns, a week each, then a week off. For Beckett, it started out being one of the hardest things she had ever done.

Wanting to start with familiar territory, she let him take the lead in public, not quite ready to let him be in full control behind closed doors.

The next week, he did exactly as she asked. He stayed in the car when she wanted, he was quiet when she simply raised an eyebrow at him across her desk. Everything she needed, everything she even suggested, he did, without complaint.

Three days in, she was about ready to jump him in the Crown Vic. He'd kept her waiting, wanting. Gently steering her when they were alone, his kisses a little more forceful, the way he spoke that extra bit more... firm. Commanding, almost, he spoke as if he knew what he wanted and wasn't afraid of making it so. The slow build-up was driving her crazy, more than she thought possible. Every little brush of his fingers against hers in the break room brought a small gasp from her, the flush creeping across her cheeks as she bit her lip to contain her reaction as much as possible. Her traitorous body had other ideas.

Since they had decided to give in to the inevitable, they hadn't wasted much time in progressing things on the physical side. For a long time, her subconscious mind had associated coffee with her partner. Now, she had moved on to coffee plus Castle, and that meant... other things. Wicked, dirty things that left her gasping his name into the still morning air of her bedroom, or sinking her teeth into his shoulder to muffle her screams so the noise didn't disturb the other occupants of the loft.

Glancing up from her paperwork, she saw that he was standing up, slipping his jacket on already. Meeting her eyes, he flicked his attention to the clock.

Kate drew a steadying breath, a twist of desire settling in her belly.

_Maybe tonight he will..._ Her thoughts were cut off as he held out her jacket for her. She stood, slipping her arms through as she felt his hands smooth the lapels down. Leaning forward, he let his lips brush her ear as he spoke, voice low enough for only her to catch his words.

"I have plans for you tonight, detective, and I want an early start."

The sudden absence of his warmth at her back letting her know he had stepped back, Beckett felt her cheeks start to flush as she began to wonder exactly what he had in mind for her.

* * *

><p>Beckett closed the door to her apartment behind them, flicking the deadbolt out of habit. Her movements betraying her eagerness, she lead Castle to her bedroom, eyes darting to the small backpack he was carrying, his face not giving anything away. Slipping her gun away safely, she turned around, finding Rick standing close behind her. Her feet shifting her nearer to him, she half-closed her eyes, drinking in his presence, her hands resting comfortably against the warmth of his chest. Tilting her head back, she closed the distance between them, her lips meeting his gently, slowly, in contrast to the tension she could feel building already in her.<p>

Breaking the kiss slowly, Rick smiled against her lips, his voice thick with barely repressed desire.

"Kate..." He waited until she opened her eyes, meeting his heated gaze before continuing. "Put this on..." He raised his hands, between them, holding a jet black silk scarf in his fingers. He spoke quietly, yet firmly. He knew that she could refuse, but that would be against the rules. He could see the effect of his words on her body already, the tension in her shoulders, the tilt of her head, the slight catch in her breathing every time he shifted a fraction closer. No, Rick knew that she wanted this as badly as he did.

Taking the scarf from him slowly, Kate ran her fingers along the material , testing the feel of it between her fingertips. Green eyes met blue as she lifted the silk, wrapping it across her eyes and reaching behind her head to tie it firmly behind her head. Castle snagged the ends of the scarf, wrapping them around his fingers as he tugged on them, testing that it was indeed tightly tied. The slight jerk of her head as he tightened her knot sent a bolt of heat through her, leaning into his body, seeking out his warmth.

Satisfied, Rick ran his hands down Kate's shoulders and stepped back. Keeping his voice low, he bent and grabbed several items form the bag at their feet. "Stay there, Kate, this will only take a moment." Her eyes covered, Kate strained her other senses, trying to figure out what he was doing. The distinctive noise of a match being struck echoed in the room, pulling a small smile from her. Rick moved quickly, placing a number of candles around the room before turning out the light.

Standing in front of his partner once more, he addressed her, his voice calm and firm.

"Strip." Her hands moving before she gave them permission, Kate slipped her jacket free of her shoulders, letting it drop to the floor behind her. Swaying gently to music only she could hear, Kate took his command to strip seriously. She might not be able to see, but there was absolutely no harm in giving Rick something to look at, was there?

Not being able to see him, knowing he was watching her every move, Beckett fought back a small sigh as her hands caressed their way up her stomach, brushing her breasts through the fabric of her shirt. Cupping her curves, she let her fingers circle the hardened peaks of her nipples for a moment before finishing the journey, the buttons easing free as she ran her hands back down.

Rolling her shoulders, Kate felt the shirt slide off her, the whisper of disturbed air chasing a chill down her spine. Unable to restrain her enthusiasm, she smiled slowly, seductively as she trailed her fingers across her naked flesh, skirting her ribs then brushing the edges of her breasts as she teased her way higher. Spreading her fingers, she mounded her breasts in her hands, squeezing them together, her nipples hard between her fingers. Delicately, she slipped one strap down her shoulder with her left hand, fingers tracing down her chest then slipping inside the lacy cup. Her warm fingers caressing the swell of one breast, she bit her lip, gasping as her fingers sought out the delicate nub of flesh, rolling it gently.

Her hips swaying, Kate ran her left hand down her flank, gripping the edge of her pants with her thumb, her hand spread wide, fingers highlighting the curves of her ass as she ran her palm over her backside in small circles. Giving her left nipple a circling stroke as she withdrew her right hand, Kate bit her lip as she hummed to herself, her hand coming to rest on her hip, mirroring her left. She stayed there for a moment, kneading her ass as she gyrated her hips in figure eight, the flexing of her abdominal muscles matching the gentle rolling of her shoulders as she leaned her torso towards her partner, the slight shift in position allowing her breasts to swing in time to her movements.

Her right hand drifting across her stomach, Kate ran it down her hip, skirting the outside of her thigh, before trailing up the inside of her leg, fingers curling briefly, touching herself, stroking, feeling the wetness already pooling there. Letting out a soft moan, she circled her navel with the tip of one finger, before popping the button of her pants free.

Easing the zipper down, she dipped her right hand below the fabric of her panties. Kate caressed herself, running one finger along her lips, the slickness already coating her folds as she circled her clit with the tip of one finger rapidly, lust coiling tighter with every pass, then pulled her hand free. Raising her hand to her mouth, she teased her lips with her fingers, smearing her juices across the swollen flesh. Darting her tongue out, she slowly licked each finger, then wrapped her lips around them, drawing them into her mouth. Humming in pleasure, she worked her jaw, methodically cleaning her scent from the fingers, sucking them in and out. With a wet pop, they slid free of her moist lips. A damp trail heading from the corner of her mouth, a sultry smile firmly in place, Kate ran her fingers down her chest, her index finger stroking her cleavage, before she hooked her finger under the bra strap still resting on her left shoulder. Sliding her left arm free, she grazed her fingernails across her neck, squeezing lightly as her right hand works it's way into the cup of her bra, palming the swell of her breast, flattening it against her chest.

Reaching behind her, she undid her bra with a deft flick of her fingers, shifting her torso back so the lacy garment stayed in place as she ran her hands flat against her skin, under the sides of the material. Teasing her lips with her tongue slowly, she caressed her breasts, working her palms against her sensitive nipples, her thumbs darting out. The movement freeing the lace from her flesh, Kate ran her fingers down the sides of her curves, cupping them, mounding them together as she teased the erect flesh with the pads of her thumbs.

Her breath starting to come faster as she lost herself in the sensations swirling through her, Kate rolled her nipples between her fingers, pinching as she moved her hands free of her chest, releasing them with a moan of pleasure. Trailing her fingers up the inside of her thighs, she felt her wetness seeping through the lace, already threatening to drip down her legs in anticipation of what lay ahead. Shifting her feet slightly further apart, she curled the fingers of her right hand, caressing her folds through the fabric, the sweet, musky scent of her arousal winding the coil of lust tighter in her.

Lifting her hand, she rubbed her fingers together, smearing her wetness, before tracing it around her nipples. Her movements causing air to chill them slightly, the slick-coated flesh hardened further, slipping between her knuckles as she squeezed her breasts together.

Her torso naked, pants unbuttoned, feet apart she stood in front of him, a vision of lust personified.

Bending forward suddenly, back straight, she worked her pants down her legs, wiggling her ass in the air as she stood with her legs straight, bent double. Fingers carefully maneuvering the material clear of her heels, she straightened up, her hair flicking out wildly as she ran her hands rapidly up her bare thighs. Arching her back, Beckett stood there, clad in her six-inch heels and lacy blue panties, heart hammering and fires of lust flickering across her skin. Unable to see even a glimmer of light through the blindfold, Kate had never felt sexier as she let go of her worries, her insecurities, and just... trusted. Trusted that Rick would be there for her to catch her when she fell, trusted in him, in herself, and in _them_.

Placing one hand over her core, Kate rocked her hips, grinding onto herself, fingers pressing. Pressing her index finger further in, she groaned, the friction of the lace as it rubbed against her parted lips sending shivers through her. Stroking, kneading, she felt a jolt of want clench tight as the lace came into contact with her nub. The coarseness of the material, soaked with her juices sent shivers through her, knees almost buckling. Her left hand pressed into the crease of her hip, sliding down, rolling the edge of the lace so that her thumb could hook under it easily. Continuing the movement, she eased the scrap of fabric past her hip, the shift allowing her palm to contact her core. The increased heat spurring her onwards, she rolled her wrist, her fingers, flicking the panties clear of her crotch, immediately seeking her wetness again. Curling them, she parted her lips, spreading her juices across herself. Her palm covered in her arousal, Kate ground her hips as she slipped one finger into herself, stroking for a moment, before adding a second. Focused on the sensations, she leaned forward, lace still gripped in her left hand as she worked the underwear down her legs. The change in angle driving her fingers deeper into herself, Beckett almost toppled over as they brushed that spot within her, a small whimper spilling free as she stepped forward to catch her balance. Luckily, her heels cleared the sodden panties, stepping free of them unconsciously. Before she could fall, she gasped as she felt a pair of warm hands grip her waist, steadying her. Standing directly behind her, his grip was firm but not harsh.

Running his eyes over the vision before him, Rick licked his lips, planning his next move as Kate placed her left palm flat against the floor, bracing herself, the sudden contact startling and exciting her. Barely had she regained her balance, when her knees buckled as Rick swiftly knelt on the floor behind her, his breath hot and moist between her thighs.

"Leave the boots on." Commanding, his voice was low and husky, desire lacing every word. He tilted his head back slightly, his nose caressing her skin so lightly she thought she might have imagined it. Her suspicions were confirmed as he pressed his face forward, tasting her juices as they ran down her leg. Placing wet kisses up the inside of her thighs, he nipped at the delicate flesh as he went, the slight rasp of his stubble sliding against her skin. His hands spinning her in place, he purred in approval as he traced her lips with the tip of his tongue, cleaning her thoroughly before pressing a kiss to the knuckles of her right hand, fingers still deep within herself.

Taking her knuckle between his teeth, Rick bit gently, tugging her hand free of her core with his head, replacing it immediately with his tongue, stroking the length of her, the tip flickering over her nub. Kate groaned, unable to hold back her wordless expression of approval as her knees gave way beneath her. The change in weight driving his tongue into her, she cried out as Rick curled his tongue inside, then pulled her lips between his own. He sucked hard, her thighs resting on his shoulders, supporting her as he kissed her lips, her juices coating his jaw.

"Oh, fuck!" The expletive fell from Beckett's lips as Rick pulled her clit into his mouth, flicking the bundle of nerves rapidly with the tip of his tongue as she ground herself against his face, the slight rasp of his stubble against the delicate flesh of her inner thighs driving her closer satisfaction.

Pulling back from her, Rick turned his face to one side and ran his tongue alone the edge of her lips quickly, lightly, and then eased out from underneath her. Bracing his hands on her hips, he let Kate take her own weight, her legs still unsteady. Turning her in place once more, he rested his right hand on her shoulder, guiding her with his left hand on her hip. Shifting close, he let his groin brush against the cheeks of her ass, before reaching up, winding his fingers through her hair. Gathering a fistful, he gripped firmly and used the leverage to pull her against him roughly, his free hand wrapping around her body, cupping her breast. Gasping at the sudden movement, Kate felt herself go bonelessly relaxed as Rick used his grip to pull her upright, and instant before his teeth sank into her neck as his fingers tweaked her nipple..

Letting go of her hair, his hand snaked around her waist, spreading her legs wider as he caressed one finger between her lips, long and slow, almost brushing her clit at the top of each stroke in time to his jaw working, sucking hard. Behind the blindfold, Kate's eyelids fluttered, her breath coming in short pants as she gave herself over to Rick's attentions, incapable of doing anything but rocking her hips into his hardness, pressed firmly between her cheeks.

Releasing her neck with a final, wet kiss, Rick admired his handiwork, the vivid love-bite resplendent against the creamy skin where her neck met the muscle of her shoulder. Placed exactly where her work shirts could cover it, he relished the thought of her heading to the precinct bearing the mark, his mark, and from the way Kate tilted her head to once side to allow him better access, she had no problems with it either.

Rick ground his hand onto her breast, his palm firm against her skin as he pressed her to his chest, his fingernails grazing her skin lightly. Flicking her nipple, he leaned back slightly, letting her head fall against his shoulder, allowing him to capture her lips in a passionate kiss, swallowing her moans as he ran his fingers through her wetness, drawing lazy circles on her clit.

"Rick... please..." Kate begged, her hips jerking as he teased her closer and closer to the edge. Her plea brought a wicked smile to his lips as he sped up, his fingers curling insider her, brushing over that spot he knew sent her crazy. Barely breaking his rhythm, he spun her around, one hand steadying her hip as his other hand pumped into her as he walked her backwards until her calves just touched the edge of the bed. Kneading the curve of her ass, Rick felt a small flash of pride as his fingertips brushed the almost delicate series of indentations his teeth had left on her backside.

Driving deep, Rick scissored his fingers within her, curling as his thumb pressed against her clit, rubbing rapid circles as his lips captured her nipple. Pulling it into his mouth, flickering his tongue around the delicate flesh, Rick grinned against her skin as he felt her walls clench around his fingers. Speeding up further, he knew she was close, so close. Judging his moment to perfection, Rick drew her breast into his mouth, his teeth gripping her firmly the instant he felt her come apart around him, her breast sliding free of his lips with a wet sucking noise. Kate's hips bucked as she few over the edge, his name echoing around the room as she screamed with release.

Taking her weight on the hand still buried between her legs, Rick lifted her and lay her down on the bed, the aftershocks of her orgasm still rippling through her. Before her vision returned, he moved, fingers slipping free of her with a sucking noise, a small whimper escaping her at the loss on his touch. Taking a second to lick his fingers clean, he placed his hands on her shoulders, setting her on the edge of the bed.

His hands leaving her body for a moment, Kate heard the sounds of him unbuckling his belt. The solid clunk as it hit the floor letting her know that he had shed his pants, she licked her lips, imagining him naked and aroused in front of her. Parting her lips, she smiled wickedly as she anticipated what was to come.

Fingers tracing her cheek, Castle cupped her jaw, tilting her face towards himself. Stepping closer, he grinned in surprise as she immediately opened her mouth wider, her tongue darting out to brush the head of his straining arousal. Leaning in, Kate placed her lips around him, tongue flickering lightly across him, tasting the traces of wetness already on him.

His hands running down her shoulders, Rick rolled his wrists, shifting her arms so that they were behind her back. Pushing, he let her body pin her arms to the bed even as she stretched her head forward, keeping her mouth in contact with him. The feeling of being restrained, coupled with the darkness of being blindfolded forced Kate to focus on her remaining senses, all of which were overloading her mind. The scent of Rick's sweat on his skin, so close to her nose as she took him into her mouth fully mixed with the musky aroma of her own arousal hanging thick in the air as her wetness pooled between her thighs, creating a heady cocktail. The coolness of the metal bed frame against her arms was a perfect counterpoint to the heat of him as he slid between her lips, filling her mouth as she raked her teeth against his sensitive flesh.

Purring her approval around him, Kate opened her jaws wider as he thrust into her mouth slowly, taking him as deep as he could go. Nose brushing his curls, she relaxed her throat, swallowing convulsively, stroking his length with her tongue as she held him there for a moment. Sliding herself off him, she could feel the slight chill on her lips as the strands of saliva coated them.

His right hand cupping her jaw, Rick held her head still as he nudged his head between her lips again, looking down the length of his body at her. Fingers gripping her hair, he kept her motionless as he worked himself into her mouth. Eyes closed behind the black silk, Kate let her hands drift to the swell of her ass as she began to squeeze in time to Rick's thrusts as he fucked her mouth slowly.

Arching her back, Kate felt her nipples brush his legs, her breasts swaying as he increased his speed, her breathing snatched between thrusts. Releasing her hair, Rick held himself still and dragged his fingernails across her shoulders. A wicked growl coming from her, Kate used her newfound freedom to let his length slip free of her mouth, tilting her head, she captured the side him with her lips, nibbling her way towards the head. Repeating the action on the other side, she wrapped her lips around his head for a moment, tongue swirling, before driving herself forward, taking him into her mouth again.

Dipping her head repeatedly, she felt his muscles clench as she brought him to the edge. before she could continue and let him fill her mouth, he gripped her hair again, holding her head still.

"Not yet..." He growled, still buried to the hilt, her lips brushing the curls of his pubic hair. Sucking hard, Kate let her disappointment show as she let her teeth graze their way up his shaft a little firmer than usual as he withdrew. One hand still fisting her hair, Rick slid the other down her chest. His fingers lightly circling her erect nipple, he caught the flesh between his thumb and forefinger, rolling it lightly a Kate gasped, arching her chest into him.

Letting go, he eased his hand lower, cupping the swell of her breast, and urged her wordlessly upright. Thumb brushing over her rosy peak, he pulled her to him, their lips meeting in a frenzied clash, tongues duelling for dominance. Breathing hard, Castle broke the kiss, as he cupped her backside and pulled her close, his erection trapped between them. Gripping her tightly, he picked her up and leaned forward, laying her gently on the bed.

Rick shifted, lifting her hands above her head, placing them near the headboard. Reaching over to the bedside table, he picked up a set of leather cuffs. The bands nearly two inches wide, the leather was stiff, yet supple, the fur padding making sure it wouldn't bite in. Undoing the fastenings, he quickly fitted them to her wrist, threading the chain through the head of the bed and repeated the procedure with her other wrist.

Her senses returning slowly, Beckett stretched her arms testing the restraints. Her fingers seeking, she found the buckles, and knew that if she needed to, she could slip them open easily enough.

Before she could do anything else, she felt a large, warm hand ghost across her naked thigh. Shivering in anticipation, she waited, goose bumps chasing across her skin. A careful look in his eyes, Castle ran an appreciative look along her body. Naked, her wrists cuffed to the headboard, she lay on the pristine white sheets. Legs together, bent at the knees, she tilted her face towards where she assumed he was and smiled, letting her trust for him show through her apprehension.

Leaning forward, he ran his fingertips gently down her forehead, closing her eyes, placing a kiss to each eyelid through the soft silk. "Keep them closed..." He whispered, his words as smooth and rich as molten chocolate. She bit her lip, nodding, already feeling the flush of arousal spreading through her again. She had never tried anything like this before, never trusted any of her boyfriends enough to surrender control like this. She shivered as his warm breath tickled the hair at the nape of her neck as he exhaled, the tip of his nose brushing her collar bone. His voice a deep, rumbling bass, he asked,

"Tell me your safe word, Kate..." Tilting her head away from him, bringing the skin of her neck closer to his lips, she answered softly.

"Cinnamon." His lips only millimeters from her, he smiled in the semi-darkness, his breath tickling over her sensitised flesh, teasing.

"Can you tell me why?" Kate bit back a frustrated moan as he refused to let himself touch her. Heat flaring in her, she felt an aching need building up. Breathily, she replied.

"Goes well with apples..."

Kate let out a small gasp of surprise as he nipped lightly at her skin, his teeth the only thing contacting her body. His careful attention meant that at any one time, he was only touching her in one place. First her neck, then one shoulder. After the intensity of earlier, the teasing touches spurred her desire even faster, the taste she had been given only whetting her appetites.

A quick brush of his lips against her own brought her mouth open as she hungrily sought more, only to find herself reaching, finding him gone already. Grinning at the way she was already seeking him out, he quickly sucked her earlobe between his lips, letting his teeth graze the flesh a little harder as he pulled his head away before she could move to intercept.

Kate felt the bed move as he shifted his weight. Tingling, she waited with baited breath, trying to anticipate his next move. Gasping in surprise, she felt the tip of one finger trace the crook of her elbow, circling gently, before disappearing once more.

Needing to know was driving her crazy. Beckett flexed her arms, pulling against the cuffs as she fought to keep her eyes closed, the sensation of being restrained oddly comforting and arousing at the same time. Shock flared through her as Castle captured one nipple suddenly, his jaw working as he drew a mouthful of her breast, his tongue circling her sensitive peak once, twice, then vanished, teeth grazing for an instant as she arced her chest towards him, a small moan of protest slipping out as he pulled away again. She bit her lip, hard, as he pursed his lips and blew a thin stream of cold air across her moistened nipple, the change in temperature hardening it even further as she let out a quivering sigh.

Switching his attention to the other breast, Rick brushed his fingertips down the side, stroking, cupping the underside, before brushing the pad of his thumb next to the nipple. A purr sounding in the back of her throat, Kate flexed again, using the leverage from the cuffs to stretch upwards, trying to bring his hand into firmer contact with her.

Sensing her intent, Rick obliged, taking the knob of flesh between his thumb and forefinger, rolling it as he tugged gently. Her appreciative purr deepening, he leaned forward and placed several tender kisses to her breast, before moving away again.

The shifting between firm and gentle, aggressive and tender fueled the fires inside her faster than she thought possible. Beckett thought she needed him before, but now the ache for him intensified to the point it almost hurt. The tightness spilling through her, she squeezed her thighs together tightly, almost pushing her lower body off the bed as she strained to reach him.

Her hearing sharpened with her eyes closed, she heard him pick something up from the bedside table. Wracking her memory, she couldn't place what he had left there. The bed shifting under his weight once more, she felt his hands slide down the inside of her thighs, the pressure on her knees all the suggestion she needed to part her legs for him. Placing the soles of her feet on the bed, she kept her knees bent, the feeling of vulnerability heightened by the darkness and her restraints. A quiver of desire traced its way from her groin down her legs as she felt something trail gently up the delicate skin of her thigh.

She pulled in a quick gasp as she recalled what she'd seen on the bedside table, the scent of leather reminding her what she'd silently agreed to. Wanting to test her boundaries, she bit her lip again at the thought of her partner kneeling between her legs, the soft leather of the cat-o-nine brushing her flesh.

The tips of the lashes only just touching her, she fought to stop her hips bucking as he drew aimless circles on her, edging higher with each pass. Skirting her core, he teased her hip bones lightly, before letting them graze the swell of one breast. Seeing her stomach clench at the delicious torture, he grinned wickedly, knowing she couldn't see it anyway.

Flicking his wrist, he let the whip slap into the sheets next to her torso, the whistle of the leather through the air, followed by the impact on the bed startled a gasp from her, the passage of the air disturbed by it raising goose-bumps across her skin. Barely giving her a split second to recover, the whip twitched in his hand again, a soft rolling motion that brought the leather into contact with edge of one breast, almost caressing the skin. The gentle stinging catching her by surprise, she let out a small noise somewhere between a whimper and a moan, a flush spreading across her chest as he repeated the motion on the other breast.

Writhing on the bed, she felt her nipples harden further when he flicked the tip of the whip lightly across them in rapid succession, replacing the leather immediately with the heat of his mouth, tongue soothing the tender skin for an instant, before his fingernails grazed lightly across her shoulders and down her chest. Her breath coming in a rapid pant, Kate's nerves were on fire, anticipating him, craving him.

Shifting his hips between her legs, Castle worked the whip in a lazy figure of eight, letting the strands of leather fall lightly against her breasts one after the other, the gentle noise of the impacts increasing in tempo until they merged into one continuous sound. Her lip firmly between her teeth, Kate let out a small keening cry as she felt herself nearing the edge already. Her legs wrapping around his waist, she bucked her hips, grinding towards him as she sought contact, a frustrated growl passing her lips as he refused to give her what she craved.

Shifting his grip slightly, Castle wrapped the pliable leather around one breast and twisted, the pressure squeezing firmly. The flush of blood staining her skin a delicious rosy colour, he captured her nipple between his teeth, nipping, before pulling it into the warmth of his mouth. Drawing as much of her breast into him as he could, Rick, bit gently down as he let her flesh slip from between his lips, the sensations just on the good side of pain.

Groaning, Beckett felt her first orgasm grip her as firmly as Castle did, washing through her with a speed that caught her unprepared. Her thought's scattering, she panted.

"Oh, god, Rick! I..." The rest of her words were cut off as he pulled back, the lashes of the whip pulling firmly across her nipple triggering another fluttering inside her. Repeating his attentions to the other breast, he let his weight bear down on her for a moment, rocking his hips into her heat before sitting back.

"Where..." She gasped as he trailed wet kisses from the inside of her knee upwards. His hot breath snaking across her groin, he nudged her legs further apart with his head, the tip of his tongue teasing the crease of her hip. Grinding, she tried to increase the pressure, the slight roughness of his stubble brushing her lips. He let out a low chuckle at her impatience, keeping the pressure a constant.

"Patience, Kate..." He feathered a line of kisses across her belly, letting out a warm breath as he passed her mound, before curling his hands around her hips firmly. Gripping, he put enough pressure on her waist to slide her down the bed slightly, her arms taking up the slack, the cuffs keeping her from moving far.

Her startled gasp turned into a moan of appreciation as he tilted her hips up to him, bringing his lips to meet her. Darting his tongue along her, he tasted her wetness again, the moisture already coating her folds, already smeared across her thighs. Dipping his tongue into her, he flexed his fingers, kneading the curve of her ass as he pressed her into the bed. Holding her in place, he kept the flickering of his tongue light, just brushing her. Angling his head slightly, he stroked his tongue firmly into her, running the length of her lips, before pulling her clit between his lips. Rolling the sensitive bud into his mouth, he sucked on it for several seconds, the scent of her arousal pulling a growl from him. The vibrations from his wordless approval shuddering through her, Kate clamped her legs firmly around his head as she uttered a stream of profanities. Not usually given to being vocal in bed, she let loose her reservations, being the only outlet she had control over at that point. Unable to use her hands to touch him, pinned in place by his mouth on her, she babbled, urging him on.

"Oh! Yes... god! Fuck, Rick, like tha-" Her words cut off as she let out a moan of pleasure as he flickered his fingers at her entrance before sliding them into her in one smooth movement. His thumb brushing over her clit as her walls tightened around his fingers, she ground her hips down, the extra friction dragging her close to release again. Working his fingers into her, he drew them out slowly, her juices running down his wrist. Sucking on her clit, teasing it with the roughness of his tongue, he drove his fingers into her rapidly for a moment, before Kate clenched around him again, whimpering as her hips jerked, losing control of her legs, her breathing hoarse as she let her head fall back against the pillow, unable to hold it up.

Lifting his head, he nuzzled the inside of her thigh, using his shoulders to spread her knees further apart. Pressing his face to her once more, he placed a wet kiss to the inside of her thigh, sucking the flesh into his mouth, letting his teeth pull against her skin as he worked his way slowly upwards, his hand speeding up again as he made his way higher.

Reaching the crease of her hip, he growled, teeth pressing to her skin as he took a mouthful of her, feeling the frantic throbbing of her heart rate as the blood pumped through the artery between his teeth. Peppering her flesh with feather-light kisses, he repeated the procedure on her other leg, again speeding his hand as he neared her core.

Withdrawing his fingers, Rick rocked back on his heels before standing up next tot he bed. Reaching for his belt, he slipped the buckle undone, his pants following almost immediately. His eyes roving her body as he unbuttoned his shirt, he admired the glistening sheen of sweat which covered her form. Her skin flushed from her orgasms, she lay still, except for the rise and fall of her chest. Standing naked in her bedroom, Rick mentally thanks his lucky stars for whatever he had done right in a past life that had allowed him to be here now.

Reaching down, he slid his hands behind her knees and stretched her out, a long, graceful line of delicious curves. Rolling her over, he eased her legs underneath her hip, raising her body off the bed. Kate arched her back, stretching towards him blindly, her shoulders straining with the effort. Nudging her knees a little wider, Rick ran his fingers up her thighs, spreading her lips as he gripped himself. Running the head of his erection along her lips, he placed himself at her entrance, just touching her.

Arms held firmly above her head, Kate growled in frustration as she tried to work her hips closer to him, trying to take him into herself already. Seeing her movements, Rick gripped her hips with his free hand, pulling her towards him, leaving her body supported by her knees alone. Holding her there for a moment, he felt the tension singing through her. Grinning in satisfaction, he drove his hips forward, burying himself into her all the way, her wet heat wrapping him tightly.

His fingers digging into her hips, pulling her tight against him, his hard length buried deep inside her, Kate let out a groan. Words failing her, she operated completely by instinct. Her walls stretched as he slammed into her, holding himself sheathed fully, giving her a moment to adjust to his size. A whimper passing her lips, Beckett resorted to using the only muscles she could use on him. Gripping his length with her inner walls, she held him as tightly as she could, and began to gyrate her hips, his head stroking deeply, over and over.

Rick clenched his abs and held himself still as Kate ground herself onto him, a little startled by the wanton abandon with which she threw herself into the task. A wicked smile on his face, he let her have her fun for a few moments, before pulling out slowly. Pausing, he let his head rest just against her entrance, coated in her juices. Rocking his hips slowly, he let the head slip into her, just, and pulled out, repeating the move in a slow, torturous pace.

"Oh, god, Rick, oh!" Kate exclaimed, the sensations rapidly building within her again almost to the point of pain. Starting to pant once more, she screwed her eyes shut behind the blindfold, concentrating on the exquisite fire her lover was stoking between her legs. Rocking her hips back, she mewled in protest as he slipped free of her folds accidentally.

Rock hard, his cock twitched, seeking her heat. The almost desperate grinding of Kate's hips brought him in contact with her again, sliding between the delicious curves of her ass. The feeling of him pressed against her there stilled her movements for a moment as she processed it. Startled, Rick held himself immobile, letting Kate take the lead. It wasn't something they had ever discussed, but Rick was fairly certain she had never done anal before, given her reaction.

Kate pushed back against him, rolling her hips slowly, letting his length slide between her cheeks, slippery with her arousal. Biting her lip, she hummed, the feeling of him pressed there far from unpleasant.

"Kate?" He asked rocking his hips in time to hers, the extra friction dragging another low, breathy moan from her. "Did you want to-"

"Rick, I..." Her breath caught as she rocked back into him, harder than before, her nerves tingling. "Oh, fuck..." Taking that as his signal, Rick slipped one hand from her hips around further, fingers spreading her slickness easily, stroking lightly. Kate bucked her hips, her body unsure if it wanted his fingers closer, deeper, or the new and interesting sensations behind her.

Castle spread her lips with his fingers, running them along her lips, curling one into her heat, then adding a second. Grinding her mound with the heel of his hand, her coated his fingers in her juices and pulled his hand free. Leaning back, he ran his dripping fingers between her cheeks, one fingertip teasing her ass lightly as the other fingers reached forward, stroking her lips.

Taking it slowly, Castle traced the tip of his index finger around her, rocking his hips and bringing his length into contact with her lips again. Leaning back slightly, his head parted her folds, sliding along her wet slit, brushing her clit at the end of every thrust. Gently, he eased the tip of his finger into her ass, pausing when he reached the first joint. Giving her a moment to adjust to the sensation, Rick ran his eyes down her back, admiring the way the light glinted off the sheen of sweat as much as the slow, rhythmic movements of her hips as she ground herself backwards onto him.

Kate bit her lip hard, as the sensations her partner was causing threatened to overwhelm her. Her skin felt like it was on fire, electric tingles spreading through her lower body, increasing in intensity as he worked his finger deeper. Stretching her, filling her, she couldn't believe how _good_ it felt to have him there. Letting out a low, throaty purr of approval, she let herself go, any inhibitions she might have felt burnt away by the fires of need coursing through her. Kate paused her hips for a moment, before driving back as far as she could go, her shoulders aching with the strain. The extra depth she achieved made the burn in her arms worth it, her breath catching as she tightened around his finger, the increased friction sending spasms through her as he eased his finger out slowly.

Angling his hips, Rick placed himself at her entrance again and slid into her heat, his finger mirroring the movement in her ass as he worked deeper until his thumb caressed her lips next to his hardness. The double penetration stretched Kate wider than ever, and he held himself there a moment to let her adjust. The feral growl that fell from her lips let him know without a doubt that she was more than okay with the sensation.

"Jesus, Rick! That's-" her words were cut off as he began to move inside her, finger and cock alternating as he gradually increased the pace. "Oh, fuck!" The profanity spilled out, her mouth open in a wet 'o' of surprise as she lost the ability to concentrate on speaking. Without any warning, her orgasm slammed into her, her walls clenching tight around him, fluttering as her vision went white behind the blindfold.

Forcing his pace to remain slow, Rick rolled his hips, letting his head brush over that spot inside he knew drove her crazy. The waves of pleasure crashing through had barely began to subside when the changed angle brought them on anew, and Kate threw her head back and screamed, a long, drawn out wail of wanton lust, her hips working on instinct alone.

Her breath coming in heaving gulps, she barely registered it when Rick slid free of her body. Pressing the head of his length against her ass, Rick knew that it would still take her some adjusting to his size, even with the preparation he'd already done. Resting there, he timed it so that he eased himself into her as she breathed out, her body relaxed, high on endorphins. Easing the head into her ass, he felt her clench around him.

"You okay, Kate?" He asked, worried he might have hurt her. He started to pull out, when his movement was cut off. Gripping him tightly, she panted at him, forcing the words between her slack lips.

"Don't stop, Rick, please..." She relaxed slightly and rolled her hips, drawing him deeper, words tumbling from her. "Please, Rick, please..." Her whispered begging shot a bolt of desire through him, his length rock hard as he rocked in her, short, slow movements in time with her words. Not usually one to speak much in bed, and certainly never one to beg, Kate didn't care as she gave up trying to think through the haze of desire that gripped her.

"You want this?" He asked, sliding a little deeper into her, then returning to the maddening rocking just inside her.

"Yes! Oh, yes..." He obliged, holding her hips steady as he thrust a little further into her. Holding himself there for a split second, he started to roll his hips as he clenched inside her, slowly working himself deeper, before pulling back again.

"Tell me what you want Kate..." He commanded, voice firm and in control as he held her steady. Her breathing labored, Kate responded without thought.

"I need you, please, I need you in me..." She gasped as he slid himself into her, deeper than before. "Please Rick..." Again, he thrust into her ass slowly, still silent. Feeling another orgasm building, Kate ground herself onto him, relaxing her ass as she worked her hips, trying to coax him deeper, clenching with every roll of her hips as he slid out of her.

"Fuck me, Rick, I want you to fuck me, hard." A little stunned that she would curse like that, Rick grinned and took her at her word. Holding her hips firmly in place, he drove himself into her, stretching her wide as he buried his length as deep as he could go. Kate groaned as he filled her ass, the pleasure and pain blending together into a potent mixture that sent her reeling. If it wasn't for the cuffs holding her arms tight above her head, and his firm, steady grip on her waist, she'd have collapsed there and then. Instead, she gave herself over to it, pliant and willing as he sped up, stroking her inside where she'd never been touched before.

Fingers of pleasure wound their way through her as her body shuddered with every thrust, the wet slap as his hips met her cheeks at the end of every stroke pushing her closer to the edge. Just when she as teetering on the edge, he slowed down, a smooth, rolling series of thrusts, never still, but the drop in intensity just enough to keep her on the brink, not quite letting her fall. He held her there, the slow, maddening glide of his hips relentless in their torment. Desperate for the release he was denying her, Kate vocalised her need .

"Rick, please! Let me come, let me..." Slowing down further, Castle couldn't help but smile in satisfaction as Kate let out a whimper, rolling her hips, trying to increase the speed again. Picking up the whip once again, he pulled his arm back, holding it ready. Judging his moment to perfection, he thrust into her hard, the leather connecting against the creamy skin of her shoulders at the same instant as he reached full depth. Driving deeply, he let the leather strike her skin in a gentle arc again as he pulled back. The alternation between whipping and thrusting had Kate panting within seconds.

"Wait for it, Kate." He ordered, slowing his thrusts down, but speeding the whip up double-time. "Hold it back as long as you can." She bit her lip hard enough that her mouth filled with the coppery tang of blood. Well-used to her lover being able to shatter her with his hands, his mouth, she fought to keep the rising wave of pleasure from crashing over her. Thighs trembling, she willed her self to relax, to let him use her however he wanted, to keep her satisfaction at bay until he let her come.

The stinging impact of the leather on her back set her body on fire, goosebumps chasing their way across her skin as she arched into the whip, wanting more, _needing_ more. Sensing the shift, Rick, let the whip fall a little harder. Not enough to break the skin, he worked it in a controlled pattern, leaving a series of welted lines from one shoulder to the other. Watching the curve of her spin as she wordlessly sought more, his mind spun.

_Would she...?_ He wondered. Either way, he knew he couldn't hold out much longer himself. Decision made, he moved, hoping the new level wouldn't freak her out. Releasing his hand from her hip, he spun the whip, catching the tip in his free hand. Slamming into her hard, he watched as she threw her head back, hair flying as she let out a throaty groan. An instant before her head fell forward, Rick flicked the whip over her head, the soft leather wrapping easily around the front of her neck. Crossing his hands, he allowed the pressure to increase slowly, gauging her reaction.

A spasm of fear shot through her for an instant before Kate's mind went blank. The sudden rush of adrenaline mixed with the feeling of his body buried to the hilt in her ass brought her right to the edge, clenching around him as her hips bucked out of control. Wetness running down the insides of her thighs, Kate swallowed against the leather around her throat. Not tight enough to cut off her breathing, she could her the muffled pounding of her blood thundering in her ears as he started to get light headed. The vertigo increased as Rick pounded into her, at one with her frantic heartbeat.

His breathing ragged, Castle held himself on the edge as long as he could. Throwing himself to the winds, he leaned forward and growled into her ear, voice dark with lust.

"Come for me, Kate..." His words the only thing she needed to release herself, Kate let go. Sensing the wave of pleasure about to break, Castle dropped the whip, the rush of blood flooding Kate's mind at the same time as his hand reached around, fingers flickering over her swollen bud, soaked with her juices.

Letting out a guttural moan, Kate felt as if every cell in her body had exploded, the fragments bursting across the inside of her eyelids as the orgasm wracked her. On and on, wave after wave of pleasure spiked through her as Rick kept up his pace. Finally, with her name falling from his lips, he fell with her, the rhythmic pulsing of his hardness in her drawing out her satisfaction as he spilled into her.

Locked together in ecstasy, Rick had the presence of mind to lean forward and undo the cuffs before he collapsed. Sliding free of Kate's body, he fell onto the bed next to her, fingers deftly slipping the blindfold free. Face pressed into the mattress, she couldn't move if her life depended on it. Sated, she couldn't tell where her body began and the afterglow of her orgasm ended. Feather light fingers traced their way across her lower back as Rick cupped her hip and tugged her closer towards him. The move toppling her over, Kate could manage nothing more than a letting her leg fall across his hip, letting out a contented sigh as he wrapped his arm under her head, his hand resting on her chest. His fingers weaving through her hair, his lips ghosting across the back of her neck, he soothed her.

"Love you, Rick." The whisper drifted from her lips as she laced her fingers through his, pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles.

"Love you too, Kate" He replied, his heart beating evenly against her skin, his breath ruffling her hair.

Showering and cleaning up would have to wait until they could move, they both knew, and at this point, that might be some time. Wrapped up in each other, they drifted off to sleep, exhausted, no more words needing to be spoken.


	2. Chapter 2 - Misbehaving

**Authors Note / warning: This one is pushing the envelope, folks. In a similar vein to the previous chapter, I strongly advise anybody who isn't familiar with power exchange dynamics and a passing acquaintance with entry-level D/S play to have a good hard think about it before you go any further. I really enjoyed writing this, and I think that whilst incredibly far from anything we are ever going to see on the show (remember that kiddies watch it, apparently), the dynamic of the Caskett relationship depicted herein... works. Manu has been invaluable in getting this both to it's current state and to coax me into sharing it with you guys in its current form. Feel free to give her cookies for her hard work, people... Obrigado, bonita! :-D**

**This is your final chance, folks. If you don't like the content of this chapter from this point on, don't come complaining to me. Honest reviews and feedback are (as always) gratefully received, and your comments, suggestions and general input is welcomed. If, however, you want to flame me because BDSM isn't your cup of tea... take it elsewhere.**

**That said... I _really_ hope you guys enjoy this one. BYO partner, cold shower etc, you'll probably need it by the time we're done here.**

**EDIT 15-11-13: small whinge. Just had a 'guest' review for this chapter from a 'Joe Santos', generally reaming me for the fact it wasn't (his?) cup of tea.**

**1) See the warning above. you read that, and still went ahead and read the fic. Your fault, not mine. **Your english was good eough to understand the fic, should have been enough to understand the warning - Caveat Lector, sunshine**; and**

**2) You obviously have never had anything to do with BDSM / kink. If you don't like that kinda thing, fine... just don't expect everybody else to think like you when you read about it and complain.**

* * *

><p>She'd been playing a dangerous game all day with Castle, and she suspected that his patience had worn thin. He'd disappeared from the precinct with a none-too-subtle hint that she'd be in for some retribution when she knocked off... and that was now.<p>

Closing the door, Kate turned and gasped as she barely had time to register his presence behind her. His fingers pinching almost painfully as he grabbed her by the throat, he growled menacingly.

"You were warned, Kate..." He pushed her back, her shoulders hitting the door with a hard thump.

His free hand hooked into the collar of her shirt and ripped down, scatterings buttons across the floor. Her torso bared to the chilly air, she gulped, her breathing restricted due to his grip on her throat. Her nipples pebbled at the shock of the cool air, the raised contours showing through the sheer lace cups. His fingers diving straight into her panties, Rick roughly pushed them into her core, the slippery heat convulsing at the sudden intrusion. He pumped into her once, twice, then slipped free, his tongue flicking over the moisture on his fingers.

With a deft roll of his wrist, he undid her pants and dragged them down, pooling at her feet. Shifting, he wound his fist into her hair and used his grip to push her towards the couch. As she stepped, he lashed out, the _slap_ as his hand connected her ass echoing throughout her apartment. Stumbling, she let out a shocked squeak, before he repeated the manoeuvre, the back of his hand stinging her other cheek.

Reaching the couch, she jerked to a halt as Rick tightened his grasp. She felt him kick her feet together, then his fingers slipped under the scrap of black lace that covered her core, already sodden. The damp material dragged down her legs, she knew better than to move. She'd misbehaved enough already today without adding more to the punishment she was looking forward to receiving. He released her hair, his hands grabbing the collar of her shirt and stripping it off her efficiently. A well-practiced flick of his fingers, and the clasp of her bra popped open. The straps fell down her arms almost immediately as he ran his palms across her shoulders, his eyes roving the perfect swell of her breasts as he stepped close behind her, the heat of his body sending goosebumps chasing across her skin. Only a second later, the sound of his belt undoing and his pants hitting the floor sent a ripple of need through her, a split second before he sat down heavily, roughly jerking her down with him.

Forced face down across his thighs, Kate let out a plaintive whine as he tilted her face towards him, his fist still buried in her hair, her nose pressed into the crease of his thigh.

"Knees apart." He ordered, his tone brooking no delay. The instant she complied, he struck, the slap followed immediately by another across the bottom of her cheeks.

And another. And another.

He paused, watching as her skin flushed red from his punishment.

"What did you do?" Slap.

She groaned. "I wore the lace, and let you see it."

Slap.

"I popped an extra button so you'd notice the bra."

Slap.

"I leaned close to you do you'd smell the perfume you bought me for my birthday."

Slap. Slap. Slap.

Kate clenched, drawing a deep breath as she felt the heat from the strokes warming her backside, building, searing through her, blending with the need spiralling rapidly within.

"What do you say for being so naughty?" He demanded, lightly tracing the red welts running across her cheeks, skirting her curves.

"I'm sorry..." She mewled, the ache intensifying between her legs. Curling his fingers, he raked his nails over her skin, grinning as she squirmed on his lap, her breath coming in short gasps.

"I'm sorry..." He lifted his hand, pulling back further than he had before. Striking hard, he placed several quick strokes across her bottom, his hand damp from the arousal trickling down the inside of her thighs.

"Please..." She begged, a fine trembling running through her thighs, her voice desperate. Driving three fingers into her heat without warning, he curled them inside her as she bucked and thrashed, clenching rapidly around the intrusion. Stretching her wide, he pumped his hand, dragging her closer to the edge. His thumb brushing against the pucker of her ass, he gripped and twisted. Screaming, Kate shattered, her body writhing as her orgasm ripped through her frame. Sobbing with relief, she fought to keep herself stationary as he teased her, dragging his fingers through her wetness. Her vision whiting out, starbursts behind her eyelids, she felt the scorching heat swirl through her body again and again as he flickered the tip of one finger around her entrance rapidly, then she lost contact. Spreading her legs still wider apart, he tormented her sodden folds.

Slap, pat, pat pat.

And again. And again. His fingers coated in her slickness, Rick watched with pride as she fought, struggled against the spasms wracking her slim frame, her feet braced solidly against the floor as she let the climax tear her apart, yet still holding her position across his thighs.

"You've been naughty, Kate..." He ground out, his own desire barely restrained. He increased the strength of his blows a little, adding a quick drag of his fingers through her wetness from top to bottom after every set of pats.

"Yes..." She cried out, the pleasure curling ever tighter inside.

"What happens to you when you misbehave?" Slap, slap, slap. He thrust his fingers hard into her core again, curling, stroking. Slap.

"Punished..." She whimpered, reduced to single-word responses as the sensations ravaged her mind.

"That's right..." He confirmed, pulling his hand right back, watching, waiting. Time stretched thin, the words hanging in the air between them.

"Please..." She begged, her body thrumming with anticipation. The instant the words left her mouth, he struck, hard and fast, his hand connecting with the perfect curve of her backside. She cried out, pleasure slamming through her, rippling from end to end. Wordlessly, she waited for the next impact. Not disappointing her, he did it again, exactly in the same place as the last one. Kate screamed out, her throat hoarse, the sound cut short as he spanked her repeatedly, the burning, scorching heat of his palm sending rivers of lava coursing through her veins.

Sobbing, tears spilling down her cheeks, Beckett let out a near-incoherent string of pleas, wanting, begging, needing more.

Smearing her essence across her reddened cheeks, he slapped each one in turn, then plunged into her again. Buried to the hilt, he used his grip to lift her slightly, his wordless urging all it took to encourage the detective to flex her legs and stand, her torso still across his lap. Stepping around his leg, she knelt gracefully, compliant and already feeling the rising flames of lust filling her again. Her face tucked into his body, she darted her tongue out, tasting the tang of sweat as she sampled his skin. His face determined, Castle flexed his fingers into her hair and pulled back, tilting her face towards his. His other hand gripping her jaw, he pressed lightly, a satisfied smile on his lips as she immediately opened her mouth. Traces of her juices still on his fingers, he placed two into the wet heat she offered him, her eyes locked onto his as she closed her lips around the digits. Slowly, lasciviously, she stroked them with her tongue, wrapping around them as she cleaned off every last drop.

Hollowing her cheeks, she sucked, gently at first, then harder, her teeth grazing the skin of his knuckles. Withdrawing his fingers, Rick tugged her head back further, the strain arching her back, her nipples dragging against his thighs. Running the back of his hand gently across her cheekbone, he looked deeply into her eyes. Her lips parted, arousal swirling through her, Kate waited, pliant and hopeful.

Slap.

His palm connected with her face, hard enough to jerk her head to the side. Her eyes rolled back as she felt her core spasm, the impact of his hand flooding her senses, the heat of their locked gaze winding the need tighter with every passing second. She felt the trickle of fluid down her legs, and knew that she was only just holding onto her self-control.

"Not yet." Castle commanded, his voice like iron. She clenched hard, forcing her breath to steady.

Slap. The back of his hand struck the other cheek. "You can wait until I'm done..." Slap, he struck her cheek again, her tears spreading across her skin, her heart hammering in her chest, her breathing ragged. It didn't happen often, certainly not something they did every time, but once in a while, she needed the loss of control. She surrendered, giving up herself as she let him take over. The feeling of freedom she got when she submitted wholeheartedly was... indescribable. The sting of his punishments only served to reinforce her desire to please him, and she gave herself over to it completely. Gulping, she swallowed down her trembling need, the orgasm thrashing at the edges of her control. Her eyes cleared, meeting the darkness in his chocolate ones.

Patiently, she held her poise, kneeling on the floor between his legs, a sheen of sweat coating her naked torso, her wetness running freely from her heat down her legs. She waited, drawing a slow, steadying breath as she basked in the moment, empty of pressure or expectation. Satisfied with her obedience, Rick nodded slightly, his permission given. Relief bursting through her at being allowed to move again, Kate parted her lips and leaned forward and took his rigid length into her. Humming in pleasure at the weight of him against her tongue, the detective knew she only had a brief second to enjoy the sensation before she had to keep moving. She took a deep breath, anticipation thrilling through her because it might be the last one she had for a while. Flattening her tongue towards the roof of her mouth, she sucked him deeper, sliding her lips around his shaft until they touched the warmth of his body. Buried full length, the author flexed his fingers in her hair and clenched to the point of pain.

"Good girl..." He murmured, her throat spasming reflexively at the press of his arousal. Pinning her there, Rick dragged his free hand down her face, fingers curling under her jaw as he tilted her head towards himself. He saw the frantic coils of _need_ surging through her eyes, bled to black with want. Grinning down at her with a proprietary air, he held her jaw firmly, the extra pressure sending jolts of awareness into him. Hands locked, he slid forward on the couch until his backside was right on the edge. The movement bent Kate's torso backwards, her weight resting hard on her heels, her knees parting as she let him manoeuvre her as he wished. Angling her face so that she maintained eye contact, her heart rate jumped, the lack of oxygen starting to tingle through her.

Standing upright, still full-length down her throat, Castle thrust, gaining an extra inch as her lips crushed harder into him, her teeth scraping the delicate flesh at the base of him. Using his grip on her hair, he held her there a fraction of a second, then withdrew almost all the way. Letting the head of his length drag across her tongue, brushing the back of her teeth, he pressed forward again, sinking into the wet heat again and again. Kate gulped, swallowing hard every time he bottomed out, the muscles of her throat working even as she felt the building burn of her need to breathe. Her face flushed pink, the colour slowly darkening with each passing second as she forced herself to fight the urge to breathe. She could have done so through her nose, she knew, but that would be cheating. Blinking, she looked up at him, her face showing nothing but her eagerness to please.

His hands still locked firmly into place, he braced his legs, the muscles rigid with tension. Using his grip on her hair, he dragged her head close, watching as his length slid into her mouth. Slowly, gathering speed, he worked her lips over him, reveling in the feeling of her wet heat wrapped around him, flexing, convulsing as he thrust himself as deeply as he could go. Tightening his fingers around her jaw slightly, he brought her teeth into contact with his shaft, the hard drag across his skin a delicious counterpoint to the firm yet slick suction of her lips and tongue.

Rick's control started to slip, the tremors humming through his body building with every second as he tried to gather the ragged edges of his faculties. Driving deeply into her, he held himself there for a moment and clenched, his arousal pulsing in the cavern of her mouth. Dragging her off his shaft, he watched the strings of saliva drip down, one tenuous thread still joining him to her parted lips.

"Breathe." He ordered, watching as the relief bled into her eyes, the hoarse sound of her compliance loud enough to startle him. He knew she'd been holding it a while, and it pleased him that she had obeyed him so completely. The sudden flood of oxygen to her starved body hit Kate like bucket of ice water, the tingling covering every inch as she greedily sucked another breath, and another. Her body twitched, the influx of energy enough to jerk her back to the edge again, ripples of arousal washing through her. Her eyes dropped to his length, right in front of her face, her lips still parted as her breath washed over him. Flicking her gaze back up to him, she asked, needing to taste him again.

"Please?" Nodding his wordless assent, Rick let out a heartfelt groan as she complied, greedily wrapping her lips around him again, slamming herself forward and impaling herself on his length. His permission given, Beckett knew that she had a little more leeway now, not just limited to obeying only direct orders. Lifting her hands, she cupped his sack with one, her fingers delicately rolling him like an erotic pair of meditation balls, while the other hand snaked around his hips and grabbed his backside. Using the extra leverage, she drew her head back and dove onto him again and again, opening her throat up as wide as she could, her nose squashing against his stomach from the force of her movement. Sucking, caressing, she worked her lips and tongue over and around, the salty tang of his arousal filling her senses a she paused every few seconds to gulp down fresh air, then returned immediately to the task at hand.

Biting back a sob as her orgasm threatened to break free, she drew back, looking up at him pleadingly, releasing her hold on his backside, wrapping her fingers around him. Gripping hard, she twisted her wrist, her hand sliding easily over the saliva-lubricated length. Pumping rhythmically, she scooted closer to him, pleased at the proprietary scorch of his eyes as they tracked her naked flesh, watching as her breasts bounced with every jerk of her hand. Tilting her face up to him, she waited, hopeful and eager.

Cupping her face tenderly, Rick smiled, so close to losing control it almost hurt.

"Have you earnt it?" He asked, biting back another groan as she tightened her grip a little more. Nodding rapidly, she ducked her head forward quickly, sucking the head of his length into her mouth again, flickering the tip of her tongue over and around.

"Mmmmhmmm" She hummed, the vibrations rippling through him, increasing the speed of her hand as she worked him. Castle yanked her head back, his fist locked into her hair. Covering her hand with his own, he stroked rapidly, their linked fingers slipping across his arousal.

"Open up..." He ordered, her lips parting immediately. Her head still pulled back, she straightened, her breasts thrusting forward, her back arched and thrumming with anticipation. He looked into her eyes, watching the black need in there for a split second before he surrendered. He came hard, scalding waves spurting forth and striking her face, drops landing on her tongue, strings tracing silvered paths down her cheeks and torso. The hot slap of his release sent Kate into overdrive, his satisfaction the final permission she needed for her own. The sudden flood of wetness that cascaded from the apex of her thighs startled her, the musky scent mixing with the distinctive odour of Rick's desire as it slid down her sweaty skin. Clenching her hand around him, her grip on his shaft was the only thing that kept her upright as her orgasm wracked her body from end to end, her free hand operating on autopilot as she dragged it through the ropy strings on her chest, fingers spreading the warm slickness across her breasts, delving into her sodden core. Smearing it over her throbbing lips, she swallowed, rolling the taste across her tongue before slamming herself onto his length again, sucking hard, draining every last drop from him.

Rick let out a guttural sound, the primal urge spilling from him at the wanton need Kate unleashed, his body responding in kind, his legs barely able to support himself as she slowly eased back. Pulling her fingers free of her folds, Kate looked up at him, watching him watching her place them into her mouth and delicately clean each one off in turn, chasing down every last trace of his essence. Glancing down at the mess on her body, she met his eyes, nibbling on her bottom lip for a moment before giving in, both hands sweeping across her skin, scraping up his saltiness and hungrily licking it from her fingers. Naked under his eyes, she offered up herself in her most unguarded moments - her conscious thoughts carried away on the river of want that swirled through the deepest recesses of her, body and soul. Drifting on the current, Kate blissed out as spasm after spasm shook her, one blending into the next until she forgot where they met. One hand diving between her legs again, fingers frantically rubbing her sensitive bundle, she cried with relief, sobs blending with a soaring laugh that arced from the very bottom of herself as she shattered one final time, twitches and jerks of her muscles flickering all over her.

Boneless, sated and so far gone she didn't feel the cool press of the floor against her cheek as she collapsed in front of her partner, she let out a ragged breath and went still, the only movement the rapid thrumming of her pulse, easily visible in the delicate curve of her neck, still red from Castle's fingers. Looking down at her, face slack and peaceful, Rick let out a satisfied sigh, crouching down next to her as he brushed a few wayward strands of hair off her cheek. Caressing the skin softly, he leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to her forehead. Patiently, he waited for her mind to drift back, the slow, feline stretch a sure sign she was back with him once more.

Rolling onto her back, she looked up at him, blinking lazily.

"Hi…" She murmured, breathtakingly beautiful in her contentedness.

"Hey you..." Rick replied, his tone laced with affection. "You okay down there?" He let the love he felt suffuse his face, the answering glow lighting her features up.

"Mmmmhmmmm." She hummed in assent. Curling her fingers around his ankle, she ducked her head closer, nuzzling at the length of his shin kittenishly. Chuckling softly, he traced his fingertips down the length of her arm lightly. Hooking his fingers under hers, he cradled her hand lightly, brushing his lips across the back of her knuckles.

"How about I run the shower for you, and sort out some dinner?" Kate nodded, lethargic and still basking in the afterglow. As much as she enjoyed the before (and she really enjoyed it), sometimes she felt that her favorite part was the after care - the tender ministrations that left her warm and tingly, the devotion that he lavished on her filled her up in ways she had never dared dream of before they finally accepted the inevitable. Castle braced himself, lifting her slim frame easily with a strength that would have surprised many. Bouncing her slightly to adjust his grip, he slid one arm under her knees, the other wrapped securely behind her shoulders. Beckett bumped her head into his bicep playfully, kissing the impressive swell of his muscle briefly. Snuggling into him, she melted just a little more, her trust in him not to drop her implicit. Picking his way across the floor, absently avoiding the discarded items of clothing, he carried her to the bathroom. A moment later,the room began filling up with steam, and he gently lowered her, making sure that her legs were steady under her before easing his arm from her body. Holding his hand out gallantly, he steadied her as she stepped gracefully under the spray, her quiet sigh almost lost in the sounds of the room. The detective closed her eyes and let the water stream over her head, rivulets cascading down her face.

Letting his fingers slip from her grasp, Rick spoke softly so as not to break her tranquility.

"I'll be back in a sec, gorgeous. Gonna grab you something to drink while we wait on dinner." He disappeared for a moment, returning with a large glass of cold water from her fridge, the offering accepted with a shy smile. Taking a small sip, she let the refreshing change of temperature soothe her throat.

"Thanks, Rick." she said, her voice smoother. Unable to keep the smile from blooming across her features, she drew her bottom lip between her teeth It still took her breath away at random moment, just how hopelessly in love with him she was… None of her other boyfriends had gotten close enough for her to let her guard down like she did with Castle - with him, she felt… free. For the first time in as long as she could remember, she could just let herself be, able to ask of him things she could barely put words to, knowing that they were secure enough in themselves, in each other, that there wouldn't be any judgement, no recriminations.

_And,_ she mused, _he reminded me how to relax and have fun._

The burning need of earlier muted for the moment, Kate looked forward to the rest of the evening at home with her partner. Sensing her mood to perfection, he asked:

"Mac and cheese, watching Spaceballs while we snuggle in bed?" Beckett leaned forwards, her free hand cupping his cheek as she pressed a soft kiss to his smile.

"Its a date…" All in all, she couldn't think of anything that would make her night any better - mind blowing orgasms, dinner and a movie with her man, and the comfort of knowing that she would wake tomorrow sore in all the right places, with him spooned behind her. Letting out a contented sigh, she let her eyes slip closed again, happy to just relax and let the rest of the night happen in its own leisurely fashion.

Happiness… It had eluded her for so long that now she had it in her grasp, she was determined to enjoy it to the full.


End file.
